This invention relates to munitions deployed in line charges. In particular, this invention relates to metal foil hermetic seals preventing migration of highly mobile plasticizers or desensitizers from one explosive compound to another.
For some time, anti-personnel obstacles and mines have been cleared with an ordnance system called the Bangalore Torpedo MI A2. However, bangalore torpedoes that can clear 0.6 by 45-meter paths are heavy and bulky, 530 pound weapon systems. Another drawback is that as many as a full platoon is needed to deploy them while being exposed to enemy fire for extended periods of time at the side of the obstructed area.
Due to these limitations, the Anti-Personnel Obstacle Breaching System (APOBS) was developed. APOBS is an explosive line charge system that is backpack-portable by two men and rocket-propelled over the obstructed area. Upon launch by rocket, an explosive line charge of grenades flies over and drops on the anti-personnel mines and other obstacles, and fuzing in the system initiates an explosive detonating cord. The detonating cord extends through the center of each insensitive munition warhead (grenade) and initiates the booster in each grenade to detonate each main charge and clear a safe path. Salient features of APOBS are disclosed in the above identified patent applications, and in particular, the application entitled, "Reliable and Effective Line Charge System." The grenade is disclosed in detail in the above identified patent application entitled, "Line Charge Insensitive Munition Warhead." Thus, in accordance with this invention, a need has been recognized in the state of the art to further improve reliability and efficiency of detonation of grenades in a line charge.